


you cannot imagine what we will become

by seercinus



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seercinus/pseuds/seercinus
Summary: The two boys had become a pair, and that was certainly something Dizzee had never imagined himself to be a part of. Maybe there would be more to come. Maybe he himself would become more.Set after the end of Part 2.





	you cannot imagine what we will become

Dizzee sank back against the seat of the subway, leaning his head against the window and allowing all the tension to flow out of him. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to breathe, focusing on the sound of the subway as it sped across the tracks. He wondered if it had been the right decision to grab on and allow himself to continue living. Two near-death encounters in a week  _ had _ to be some kind of sign from the universe.

Didn’t it?

Despite it all, he’d survived. The universe had allowed him to survive. As the train had hurtled towards him out of the dark of the tunnel, the words  _ You cannot imagine what we will become  _ had flashed in his mind like a traffic sign. Would have been ironic to have died, he’d thought to himself, letting that be his last piece, his last message for the earth.  _ You cannot imagine what we will become _ . Rumi, the alien, crushed to nothing by a train. Thor, the god, locked up as a prisoner again.  _ You cannot imagine _ .

Now he’d be going home, home to family lacking one and a life lacking brothers. It was true; he couldn’t imagine any type of future for himself. Death, now  _ that _ was something he could imagine.  

He opened his eyes and gave Thor a small smile. The two boys had become a pair, and that was certainly something Dizzee had never imagined himself to be a part of. Maybe there would be more to come. Maybe he himself would become more.

Thor didn’t return the smile. He continued staring at Rumi, as though he had to take in every detail to convince himself that his feared fate hadn’t come true, to prove to himself that they truly had escaped. 

_ “It’s getting harder to hide,” the blonde boy said, looking a bit worn. “Wasn’t always like this.” _

_ “Was for me.” _

Dizzee let his eyes fall shut again. It was the dead of night and for the moment they had this tiny piece of the universe to themselves. Hurtling through the city, halfway between the worlds of the imaginable and the unimaginable, the alien and the god held hands.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fanfic, lmk what you guys think!


End file.
